According to the Bransons
by Patano
Summary: Life according to the Bransons. Snippets of our favourite couple's life in form of drabbles, ficlets and oneshots written as responses to prompts/challenges or in order to celebrate a particular occasion. Originally posted on Tumblr. Chapter 4: Sybil and Tom hold a vows' renewal ceremony at Downton. Chapter 5: The Bransons celebrate the first anniversary of their wedding.
1. Event Ficlets

_Hi, I've decided to post on fanfiction net also some shorter works which I previously published on the Tumblr I co-manage, __**Patano & Bijou's Corner**__ (link in my profile). I plan to post here various ficlets, drabbles and oneshots that are either gifts, responses to prompts or challenges, or works written especially to celebrate a particular occasion. I'd greatly appreciate if you would tell me which pieces are your favourite ;) Firstly, I'm posting two event ficlets. The first one was posted as a contribution to the __**Rock the AU! Easter**__ challenge, while the second one as a birthday present for my friend and co-manager of our S/T-themed blog, __**bijou156**__._

* * *

_**A Very Bunny Easter**_

**1924**

Great Saturday was very hectic that year; it was the Bransons' first Easter in Ireland after they had returned from their banishment. Hence, Sybil and Tom decided to invite Tom's family for a festive dinner. The young Mrs. Branson was very determined to show the Branson clan how much she had learned during the last five years.

It wasn't an easy task, though. That Easter was also the first one that they would spend as a family of four, and little Patricia was only four months old. While Sybil did not yet return to work even on a part-time basis, she still sometimes went to the hospital if any additional help was needed. Tom tried to help his Sybil as much as he could, but he had to work more now that he was the sole provider of the family. As such, once it all became coupled with the additional stress related to Easter preparations, Sybil began to feel overwhelmed. She felt little joy at the prospect of the impending celebrations.

The door opened. Tom and Saoirse returned from the shop. Sybil got up from the chair to greet them, but before she could make any move, Saoirse sprinted into the kitchen.

"Look, Mama! We have a bunny!" the little girl exclaimed and pointed at a little box that she was holding in her hands.

Sybil looked at her husband questioningly.

"Someone wanted to throw the poor thing away. We couldn't allow this, could we?" Tom explained.

Sybil only nodded. It was _so_ like Tom – to care even about homeless rabbits. But it didn't mean that she was thrilled at the prospect of a new addition to their family, which entailed also more responsibility since it was clear that a four year old girl could not take care of a pet only by herself.

* * *

Later, when Sybil was baking a cake for the next day, she heard merry laughs coming from the adjacent room. She immediately decided to check what was the source of her family's merriment.

In the drawing room, Tom and Saoirse were sitting on the floor and intently observing the rabbit, which was hopping carelessly throughout the room. The little animal was simply itself and full of life; it didn't care much about the past, the present and the future. Its joy came from the simple fact that it was alive. _Life_. _Easter, the holiday which is all about the celebration of __**life**_.

Sybil smiled and returned to the kitchen only in order to turn off the stove.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tom found her sitting on the armchair in their bedroom with a glass of egg-nog.

"Sybil, I just want to say that if you don't want this rabbit to stay, we may find it another home, " Tom offered as he sat on the edge of their bed.

Sybil shook her head. "No, it clearly brings Saoirse a lot of joy. And you know what? This rabbit made me realize that the more hectic our life is, the more I enjoy it."

Her husband could only grin in response. "It's been always like that, hasn't it?"

"But I forgot about it all recently because I was thinking only about starting anew in Ireland. I wanted for us to be accepted here once more."

"We** are** accepted here."

"I forgot about it. We left Dublin four years ago, darling. I just wanted to fit in again. But you're right – we just live and do not care about what others think. That's been always our way of living; and the more hectic our life is, the better. Even if we are not perfect."

Tom reached for her hand and squeezed it in agreement.

"Also, remember that the Branson clan likes when things are hectic and far from perfect," he finally whispered and grinned mischeviously.

Each time Tom Branson had that grin on his face, his wife could do only one thing – give him a loving kiss.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**_A Birthday Present for Mama_**

Saoirse Branson had mixed feelings about her family's visits at Downton. On the one hand, she thoroughly enjoyed seeing her Ma's relatives (maybe except for Grandpa Robert who always seemed somewhat strange to the little girl), but on the other hand, Downton was often simply a boring place to be. Saoirse liked her cousins George and Violet as well as playing with them, but at Downton children weren't as free to do what they wanted as in Dublin. Saoirse couldn't imagine, for example, having a real playground battle below Grandpa Robert's window. She had to admit, though, that there were certain pastimes that Dublin did not offer, especially pony riding. But then, part of those activities' charm lay in that she could indulge in them only a few times in a year.

All in all, Saoirse certainly didn't mind visiting Downton in general, but this time she did. This year they were to celebrate her Ma's birthday during their stay at the Abbey. Each year, Saoirse went with Da to the meadow on the outskirts of Dublin where Sybil had often taken her daughter for walks in a pram, and picked fresh flowers for a special birthday bouquet. Then, they always headed for Ma's favourite cake shop and bought a different pastry each year.

Saoirse didn't like the fact that this year they would not follow this custom. Yes, Great-Granny was thoughtful and had sent a bouquet of truly beautiful roses from her garden, but for Saoirse that wasn't enough. She wanted to put some effort into her gift for Ma, not to just give her flowers that had been delivered directly to her room, evenly cut and tied with a magnificent ribbon. The little girl then thought about the annual visit to the cake shop, but she didn't even know where cake shop was in the Downton village. Actually, the sad truth was that pastry from any other cake shop than her Ma's favourite one wouldn't mean the same.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. Why not to bake Ma a cake? Saoirse recalled that one day Da had told her and Patricia a story about Ma baking a cake together with Mrs. Patmore in Downton's kitchen. She had extremely enjoyed this story and did not forget the tone of admiration in her father's voice. Yes, she would bake a cake _herself_, just like her Ma did!

Having decided to do so, the girl left her room with an intention to go to the kitchen. However, as soon she closed the door, she bumped into Cousin George who was searching for her to propose a game of cricket in the gardens.

"I'm sorry, but I can't play with you now," stated Saoirse curtly, but seeing puzzlement on her cousin's face, she quickly added, "Please don't tell anyone… I want to bake my Mama a cake for her birthday."

Her explanation only enhanced George's confusion. "I don't understand… you will bake it _yourself_?"

"Yes."

George's eyes grew even wider. "Does this mean… that you'll go downstairs?"

Saoirse laughed merrily at her cousin's dread. "Of course, what's so scary in going downstairs?"

"Nothing, but… I've never been there and I don't know what it looks like there… and I don't know people who work only in the kitchens and do not come here," the future Earl of Grantham clarified.

"I've been there several times with my parents. People downstairs are really nice, so don't worry about me," Saoirse assured the boy and waved him goodbye. She couldn't waste any more time.

George merely sighed and watched as his cousin began descending the stairs. He liked Saoirse a lot, but had to admit that she was sometimes_ really_ strange.

* * *

"Can you teach me how to bake a cake, Mrs Patmore? Just like you taught Mama once?"

Mrs. Patmore looked fondly at the child in front of her. Yes, the elder Miss Branson was definitely her parents' daughter and showed spirit even at such a young age.

"As you wish, Miss. Can you do anything at kitchen?"

Saoirse smiled delightedly in response, took the kettle from the nearby table, and directed her steps towards the sink.

Mrs. Patmore could only watch with wonder as the little girl confidently and skillfully prepared a cup of tea.

* * *

Just as Saoirse opened the door to her parents' bedroom, she saw the two of them kissing passionately, holding each other in a close embrace. The child sighed loudly. She could never decide whether she found her parents' habit of frequently expressing affection endearing or off-putting. Personally, she thought that it was charming, but then, most of her classmates at school claimed that it was "Yuck!".

Once Tom saw his daughter standing in the doorway, he released Sybil from his embrace and decided to leave the room.

"I love you, Ma!" squealed Saoirse excitedly as she approached her mother and handed her a wonderfully smelling chocolate cake and a bouquet of the Dowager's finest roses.

When Sybil Branson noticed what was in Saoirse's hands, her eyes welled up with tears. She remembered.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Cora Crawley entered the Bransons' bedroom in order to give her daughter a birthday present. She was surprised to see Sybil sitting in the corner of the room, smiling fondly at the cake lying at the table in front of her.

Cora did not have to ask any questions to understand what was going on. "I've never told you this before, darling, but when you baked that cake with Mrs. Patmore… before you went to the nursing college… I was watching you while you were working in the kitchen…"

In response, Sybil looked at her mother with watery eyes.

Lady Grantham, in turn, put her hand on Sybil's shoulder and whispered, "I'm telling you this… because I perfectly understand how you feel."


	2. Holiday Drabbles

_Lately, due to several factors, I was on a bit of a writing hiatus. Still, I wanted to contribute something to the S/T fandom, so I wrote a series of S/T drabbles. Since now we have a holiday period, this series is centered around our favourite couple's holidays in a hut by the lake :)_

* * *

_**By the Lake**_

"You know what," remarked Tom lazily as they were resting on the grass by the lake, "I never dared to dream… that one day I would be spending holiday with Lady Sybil Crawley as my wife and our child sleeping on the blanket next to us."

"We needed that holiday, didn't we? To take a little rest from Downton and my family; and this holiday isn't that expensive. The hut is hardly luxurious…"

"But cosy and romantic," Tom interrupted his wife and tightened his embrace around her.

"I once imagined you and me by the lake," he continued after a few minutes of delicious silence, "at the beginnings of my chauffeur 'career'… I imagined me saving you from a drowning boat on a lake."

Sybil giggled and nestled herself comfortably on his chest, "You've always been my prince."

But Tom shook his head, "Maybe, but I later decided that I didn't like those imaginings at all."

Sybil's eyes grew wide in an unpleasant surprise.

Tom knew that he needed to explain himself immediately, "Because my princess does not need to be saved."

Sybil's pleased smile was an answer enough. However, to express her feelings even more clearly, she began showering her husband's face with kisses.

Oh, what a blissful rest that was!

* * *

_**A Summer Evening**_

In the evening, when Saoirse is asleep, they sit together at the porch in front of the hut. The sun is slowly going down, and there is an atmosphere of complete tranquillity in the air.

They sit in silence just as they often do, hand in hand, looking at each other with a content smile.

It's been yet another year since they exchanged their vows.

The sun has now completely retreated from the sky; the moon and the stars begin glimmering on the darkening firmament.

They tighten the pressure on each other's hands. They know that they share an unbreakable bond which will last as long as the sun, the moon and the stars. Even longer.

They finally move, searching for each other. Sybil rests herself comfortably into her husband's arms, and Tom tenderly nuzzles her hair.

The moon shines now brightly at the two intertwined figures. Always together.

* * *

_**A Summer Dance**_

One day they decide to go to a party at a nearby inn; their landlady has offered to look after Saoirse, and they really long for an evening outing.

When they are dancing on the veranda outside the inn, Sybil thinks about the balls that she attended when she was young. She recalls all the rigid rules and stiff etiquette, and most importantly, all the partners that were so desperate to show her their "leading" skills.

Only after she moved to Dublin did she learn what _real_ dancing is. Real dancing means freedom.

With Tom, then, she's always free.

* * *

_**Summer Rain**_

It was raining since the early morning on that day. After dinner, the Bransons put Saoirse to sleep and then sat together on the couch in the sitting room. They chat pleasantly for a few minutes, but were suddenly interrupted by Sybil's cough. The young woman also shivered; it was clear that she had caught a nasty cold.

Tom reacted immediately to his wife's ailment. He quickly put a blanket around her and went to the kitchen to make some hot tea.

"Here, love, it's a special Irish tea. Perfect for colds," Tom whispered into his beloved's ear.

"Special Irish tea? Never heard about anything like that."

"Oh, all right. It's simply a drink that my Mam always made for me when I was ill."

"Smells wonderfully, I have to admit. What's in it?"

"Tea, lemon, mead, raspberry juice and," Tom chuckled, "a bit of chocolate"

Sybil momentarily stopped drinking, "What?!"

"How can you otherwise induce a young boy to drink something? It's not much; and besides, this drink tastes surprisingly good," her husband explained.

Thus encouraged, Sybil took a sip out of her cup. It was delicious. She felt a wave of warmth spread around her chilled body.

Suddenly, a loud sneeze broke the silence between them. And it wasn't Sybil who had sneezed.

The young woman in question, though, laughed merrily and announced, "Now, it's time for me to thank you for your care, Doctor Branson, and apply my own treatment."

Tom's curiosity was piqued, "What is it, darling?"

"This," Sybil explained joyfully and kissed him on the cheeks.

"And this," she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"And this… and this… and this… and… "


	3. How I Met ficlets

_Today I'm posting two companion ficlets that I've been recently inspired to write :) Hope that you'll enjoy :)  
_

* * *

_**How I Met Your Mother**_

"Da, how did you _exactly_ meet Mama?"

Tom Branson turned in his seat and saw his sixteen year old daughter standing on the put the pen down and decided to finish the article later – now it was time for something else.

"I mean, I know that you were working as a chauffeur at Downton, but do you remember the _exact_ moment? What was your first impression of her?" Saoirse clarified her question as she approached her father's desk and sat in a nearby chair.

Tom merely gave her an indulgent smile. That was one of the things Saoirse loved most about her parents – they were always willing to share their memories and stories about themselves with their children.

"So," Tom began, "I first saw your mother as she was approaching the car. She looked at me… and I looked at her. That was all. Frankly, what happened a bit later was more important. I heard her talking with your Grandma and Aunt Edith, and I realized that that girl was not who I had expected her to be."

"And what had you expected her to be?"

Tom sighed, "What expectations can an Irish working class lad have of an English lady? I definitely did not suspect any of Lord Grantham's daughters to be so… outspoken, vivacious, independently thinking and… interested in women's rights. But then I heard the youngest one talking and immediately knew that she was extraordinary."

"Was it love at first sight? Did you realize then that she was the right one for you?"

"I wouldn't call it love at first sight… but I think that my heart knew that she was special even back then. I can only assure you that the first time we talked… the connection was instant. Never before had I felt so comfortable and at ease with someone so quickly. In other circumstances it would have already made me think, but in our situation I was at first hesitant to admit that this relationship could be something of a romantic nature."

Saoirse only nodded because she was too deeply lost in her thoughts, "But you and Mama were clearly meant for each other, weren't you? It had to somewhat happen, sooner or later."

Tom noticed a fait blush on his daughter's cheek; it was quite clear that Saoirse was not talking only about him and Sybil, but that she also wanted to learn something about love in general…

_But she's so young. No, not too young. She's the same age Sybil was when she met me_….

"Your Mama is definitely my soulmate, but you'll need to remember, darling, that love requires also hard work. Someone may be your perfect match, but that does not mean that everything will be perfect."

Saoirse suddenly turned very pink and exclaimed, "But oh Papa, how do you know whether you met someone special?"

Tom took his daughter's hands into his. "Is there someone?" he asked understandingly.

"I…" the young girl stuttered, "here lies the problem, Da! I don't know."

"Give it time, darling. The answer will come itself. I didn't do anything until I realized that I was in love with your mother."

"But how will I realize it?"

Tom laughed tenderly, "I know that what I say next may be cliché, but… listen to your heart, darling. That's all. Truly."

Seeing doubt in Saoirse's eyes, though, he immediately added, "You'll meet someone for sure, don't you worry and don't be too hasty."

"Someone knows what he's talking about," Saoirse teased her father; she knew how long he had waited for Sybil's answer to his both laughed for a few moments before Saoirse turned serious again.

"It may be difficult for us three, you know? Me, Patricia and Michael, I mean."

"Why?"

"Because you and Mama set the bar very high when it comes to our expectations about love and matrimony."

"I hope we did," answered Tom and directed his eyes towards the doorstep, where a middle-aged woman had appeared just a minute before and was watching them with a small smile on her face.

He smiled back lovingly.

* * *

_**How I Met Your Father**_

Sybil Branson finally returned home after a long night shift at work. She craved nothing else than a cup of warm tea and to crawl into the bed next to the sleeping figure of her husband.

Once the tea was ready, Sybil took the cup and sat comfortably in her favourite armchair in the sitting room. Only then did she notice that she wasn't the only person who was awake at such an early hour. Her ten year old son Michael was sitting at the chair opposite the armchair and looking at her expectantly.

"Darling, what are you doing here at such an early hour?" Sybil exclaimed in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, Mama."

Sybil was well aware that her son was not an early bird, so she felt worry wash over her. Moreover, Michael clearly seemed to be troubled by something.

"Mama, how did you _exactly_ meet Da?"

The question left Sybil puzzled for a moment. Since when was Michael interested in such things?

"Ma, I met a nice girl on the playground yesterday. Now I wonder that maybe Sallie and I could be like you and Da one day."

Sybil had to smile at those words. _He starts quite early._

"I first saw your Da when I was going to a dressmaker with Granny Cora and Auntie Edith."

"And what happened?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Does something have to happen all the time, darling?"

"Yes, like in a book, Mama!" Michael persisted with an adorable pout on his face.

Sybil gave him a tender smile, "Life is not always like a book, I'm afraid. But that does not mean that it's worse. Nothing _happened_ back then, but I'll always remember that day and the moment when I first laid eyes on your Da."

"And what happened after that?" the young boy was unyielding.

"Nothing, I just registered that the new chauffeur was good looking and not at all similar to poor old Taylor. But I think that my heart knew that I met someone special even back then."

"I think that Sallie has lovely dark curls. Am I in love with her?"

Sybil overcame an urge to laugh, "No, but you like her. It may be a first step towards love, though."

"When did you fall in love with Da?"

The woman had to inwardly chuckle at her son's matter-of-fact, to the point questions. "I don't know when exactly. It's difficult to pinpoint such things, sweetie. But I know that it didn't take long, and there was a clear connection between us since our very first conversation."

"Why didn't you do anything? Something could have happened earlier between the two of you, and I would be older now!"

"But sweetie, our situation was very complicated. You know that Da worked for Grandpa Robert. Also, I didn't immediately know that I was in love with him, and even once I knew it, it took me years to act on it."

"Why?"

Sybil sighed, "Because life is not a book and there are many things that may be problematic. But they do not make love weaker; quite the opposite – they make it stronger. Love is too powerful to be easily defeated. I remember that during my first season, I was not drawn to any other man. No one could compare to your father. It was some kind of unconscious fidelity."

Michael furrowed his little eyebrows in puzzlement, "What do you mean, Mama?"

Sybil smiled tenderly at her little son, "What I will say next may be a cliché, but it's true: your heart always knows best even when your mind is unaware of certain things."

Michael put his hand to his chest. "Then, I think it tells me that I love Sallie."

Sybil could only beam at these words.

"What should I do next, Ma? Tell her?" Michael's direct questions struck again.

"Maybe give her something? Like flowers?" his mother proposed.

"What an excellent idea, Mama!" exclaimed Michael joyfully, "Now I know what to do."

"I'm happy to be of any help," replied Sybil in a merry tone.

Michael yawned. "I think I'm still sleepy. Now I know what to do with Sallie, so I can go back to bed."

"But first come and give your Mama a hug," Sybil said and opened her arms wide, and Michael nestled himself in her embrace.

After the young boy went to bed, his mother finished her tea and directed her steps to the bedroom. She undressed herself quickly, climbed to the bed, and cuddled herself close to the sleeping Tom.

"My heart was, is, and will always be yours." she whispered into his ear so as not to wake him up.


	4. Vows' renewal ficlet

I'm posting a short ficlet which is another (after **_"A Real Beauty"_**) response to the prompts given to me by the lovely **_The Yankee Countess._** It's the one about S/T holding their vows' renewal at Downton.

There are some references to the wedding chapter of my multi-chapter story, **_"Lives"_**, but they do not make the reading of the ficlet any harder.

* * *

**Second Time**

* * *

Sybil Branson opens her eyes as soon as the first sun rays shine through the windows at Downton Abbey. _It's just as then, _she muses briefly, recalling their wedding day at Dublin. Back then, she woke up even before dawn because she was so impatient to marry Tom. And Tom was similarly restless when she met him walking in front of Mrs. Branson's house just as the sun was about to rise.

Sybil yawns loudly and looks at the pillow next to her. Just as she expected – Tom's eyes are wide open. She cuddles herself close to him and kisses him gently on the cheek. "Good morning, I see that you're excited for today."

Tom gives her a huge smile and embraces her tightly, "I am, just as I was when we did it for the first time."

"As an old married man, do you regret that you wed me?"

"Would I be marrying you again if I regretted it?"

Sybil giggles. Yes, his answer is just too obvious. She lays her head on his chest and sighs contentedly. Yes, life with Tom has been good. Actually – very good.

"Do you know that Mary and Edith proposed that we should do everything in the right order once more and that we should sleep separately this night?" she informs her husband.

Tom raises his eyebrows. "They're quite fastidious, aren't they?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Branson giggle joyfully.

* * *

Everyone gathers in Downton's drawing room. There are only members of the closest family present. The Earl, the Countess, the Dowager Countess and Isobel Crawley; Mary and Matthew with their three children: George, Violet and Robbie; and Edith and Anthony with their daughters Amelia and Catherine. Not only the family are present, though. Sybil and Tom insisted to invite a few servants who are their friends or are like family to them: Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson, Anna, Bates, Daisy and Mrs. Patmore. The most important guests, of course, are the happy couple's three children: Saoirse and Patricia dressed in white bridesmaids' dresses and little Michael sleeping peacefully on his Granny Cora's lap. The girls are especially excited about witnessing their parents' renewal of vows; both can't stay still in one place.

It's nearly a miracle that they are allowed to hold a Catholic ceremony at Downton, but they attribute it all to the Dowager's powers of persuasion – the old lady "had a talk" with a Catholic priest from the closest church. Actually, it's the same priest who previously christened Saoirse.

The door opens and the bride and the groom finally enter. Sybil wears the same simple dress that she wore ten years ago. She didn't want a more luxurious or adorned one for the Downton wedding; she merely requested to have the old one adjusted.

Both Sybil and Tom look radiant as if it was their first time, both look so young! They walk hand in hand and can't take their eyes off each other even though they've been already married for ten years.

Ultimately, Sybil looks around the room and feels that her eyes well up with tears – _they're all here_. Her whole family are here to see her getting married to the only man she could ever love. It took 10 years for that to happen, but it is eventually happening, and that is the most important thing.

Just as the ceremony begins, a loud cry fills the room. It's Michael Branson demanding his parents' attention. Cora and Isobel immediately try to calm the infant, but to no avail. To everyone's surprise, the boy's mother suddenly approaches the Countess, takes Michael into her arms and then returns to the altar with the baby in her arms. Would the Bransons still be the Bransons if they didn't surprise everyone at their own wedding?

Michael calms down instinctively when his parents begin exchanging their vows. He is the closest witness to the renewal of all the promises that they first made ten years ago. They're both aware that they've fulfiled those vows up to this point, but they're oh-more-than-willing to continue fulfilling them. That's the main reason why they're here today.

* * *

After the ceremony, they hold a small wedding reception for the guests. Sybil is once more moved - she can have Mrs. Patmore's cakes at her own wedding! What moves her most, though, is yet about to come.

They also have some dancing. Sybil's first dance is of course with her husband, but she is surprised when her father asks her for the second one.

She is even more surprised when he says during dancing, "I still don't understand your choices, but I see that they've made you happy. You definitely have a happy marriage."

Sybil waited ten years to hear those words, and she finally hears them. This day is definitely one of the best days of her life – along with her wedding in Dublin and the births of all her three children.

* * *

At one point during the reception, Tom and Sybil sneak to one of the adjacent rooms to have some privacy – just as they did during their wedding in Dublin.

"Nothing's changed, hasn't it?," Sybil teases as her husband leans to kiss her.

"No, I'm as crazy about you as I was ten years ago," murmurs Tom between the kisses.

When they finally break apart, he draws something out of his pocket "Today is also our tenth anniversary. I've got something for you."

"I've got something for you too, but I left it in our room," Sybil panics.

"Hush darling, you'll give it to me this evening. Our celebrations will carry on, after all," he winks at her, "go on, open it!"

Sybil quickly unwraps the package; inside there is a golden locket with four photos put into it. She recognizes all of them – one was taken at their wedding in Dublin and the remaining three after the birth of their children.

"I thought… all of our happiest and most important moments… if you wish you can also add a photograph from today… if you feel that second time's still the charm," Tom proposes.

Sybil smiles broadly and kisses him joyously on the cheek. "Getting married to you? Even tenth time would be quite a charm!"

They both laugh merrily, and Tom extends his hand to Sybil, "So, it's time to go and take some photographs with your whole family."

For the uptenth time this day, Sybil's eyes well up with happy tears.


	5. Anniversary ficlet

_Here's a ficlet written to celebrate **Patano & Bijou's Corner **blog's 1st birthday._

* * *

**The Anniversary**

* * *

When Sybil woke up on that day, she could rejoice in the fact that today was her and Tom's first wedding anniversary. To think that a year had already passed; the time had flown so quickly! Not long ago they had received an invitation for her sister Edith's nuptials. Sybil was happy when she thought that soon all of them, the Crawleys girls, would settle into the lives which they had chosen themselves. What a happy thought indeed that was!

Soon, her mind wandered to how to celebrate her and Tom's first anniversary. She had bought him a present earlier (a box of his favourite sweets and Yeats' collection of poems, _The Wind Among the Reeds_), but she still hadn't decided what to do in the evening. She was at an advanced stage of her pregnancy, so Irish dancing, full of merry prancing and bouncing, was out of question. She ultimately decided to cook Tom his favourite dish (pork stew with mashed potatoes) for dinner and then spend some wonderful time together at their beloved flat unless her husband had other plans.

* * *

Tom was happy to finally finish his work for today; he was very impatient to get home. Today was his and Sybil's first wedding anniversary! The time surely had flown so quickly. He still could remember all the details of their wedding day. Especially, how elated he was back then. Sometimes, Tom couldn't believe that Sybil Crawley was truly his wife. It was like a dream come true.

He then thought about how they should spend this day. He had already bought half of his present (a book of poems by Yeats, _The Wind Among the Reeds_), and planned to pick the other half on his way home (a bouquet of Sybil's favourite roses), but what to do later in the afternoon? He had previously pondered taking Sybil to a pub, but she was too pregnant for crazy Irish dance moves and obviously couldn't drink beer. What was the fun in watching other people do things that you weren't able to do yourself? So, ultimately, he decided against the pub. Perhaps they would just spend some quality time together at their flat? They both loved their home very much. It was a flat that they had furnished and decorated themselves, a space that was simply _theirs. _Yes, they would spend a romantic evening at home unless Sybil wished for something different.

* * *

When Tom returned home, he was greeted by a very excited Sybil.

"My darling," he whispered as he handed her the roses and the book, "I want to thank you for the wonderful year that you spent with me as my wife."

Sybil smiled gratefully and presented Tom with gifts from her.

"Impossible!" they both shouted at the same time when they unwrapped their respective packages. Each of them held the same book in their hands.

"Unbelievable," Sybil laughed merrily as she looked once more at the books' covers," we're truly telepathic with each other, aren't we?"

"Or maybe we simply have similar tastes and know each other very well," Tom grinned.

"You also know perfectly which roses are my favourite," Sybil whispered affectionately.

"And you know what chocolates I love," Tom replied, put the gifts on the nearby chair, and rushed to embrace her tightly.

* * *

After the Bransons ate their dinner (during which Tom was grinning all the time from delight), they sat embraced on the sofa, talking.

"What do you want to do now?" Tom asked his beloved and nuzzled her hair gently.

"I want to dance," Sybil announced immediately.

"Here or do you want to go to a pub?"

"Here, and a slow one of course."

Consequently, they stood up and began dancing without any haste in a tight embrace.

"So, Mrs. Branson, a year already passed…" Tom started the conversation.

"The best year of my life…" Sybil finished his thought.

"Truly?"

"Yes," she confirmed and looked Tom directly in the eyes with such love that it momentarily took his breath away.

"Oh my darling… it was the best year of my life as well. This one year was worth all those years that I had waited for you. One day with you is worth everything," he murmured, visibly moved.

Sybil's response was very simple: she pressed her lips firmly to his and they soon had to stop their dance in order to catch some breath. Yet, they still remained in a close embrace and did not intend to let go.

* * *

Later, they sat on the coach in each other's arms once more, but this time they took their new books with them. Both Sybil and Tom flipped through their copies in search for poems that they wanted to read aloud to each other. Most of them, unfortunately, were about unrequited love, which was something that neither of them could identify with.

"I can identify with it to some extent, though. Soon after you turned me down in York, I thought that you didn't love me. Then, when I was waiting for you, I had my doubts as well. On the one hand, you gave me some signals that you weren't indifferent to me, but on the other hand it all felt so impossible…"

"Shush, darling, now I can express my love for you openly, and I'm so happy because of that. You know, I had my doubts as well. You were always open with me, but before you declared your love for me in York, I had had my doubts whether a man like you could love an inexperienced, spoilt girl like me."

"You weren't spoilt… well, maybe a little."

They both laughed wholeheartedly at this, especially remembering the incident at the count in Ripon.

"Look!" Tom suddenly exclaimed, "here's a poem that perfectly reflects my feelings towards you."

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,_

_Enwrought with golden and silver light,_

_The blue and the dim and the dark cloths_

_Of night and light and the half light,_

_I would spread the cloths under your feet:_

_But I, being poor, have only my dreams;_

_I have spread my dreams under your feet;_

_Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.*_

"See? I'm poor and have many dreams in life, but they will only have meaning if I can share them with you. I want to share my life with you and you only. You've always been my dream, actually."

At those words, Sybil took her husband's hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. They also locked eyes, this eye contact saying more than elaborate speeches.

Ultimately, Sybil woke up from their shared reverie and began flipping through her book once more.

"Oh, here is a poem from me to you," she announced after a few minutes.

_O what to me the little room_

_That was brimmed up with prayer and rest;_

_He bade me out into the gloom,_

_And my breast lies upon his breast._

_O what to me my mother's care,_

_The house where I was safe and warm_

_The shadowy blossom of my hair_

_Will hide us from the bitter storm._

_O hiding hair and dewy eyes,_

_I am no more with life and death,_

_My heart upon his warm heart lies,_

_My breath is mixed into his breath.**_

"See, Tom? With you, I'm willing to take on every challenge. I left the safety of my childhood home, but it's been worth it. It's been so, so worth it. I only want to be with you and nothing will tear me away from you."

Tom's eyes welled up with happy tears and he was not ashamed of it. Gently, he put his hand on Sybil's prominent belly and caressed it. Then, he bent his head and placed a soft kiss on the bump.

"I love both of you," he murmured tenderly.

"And I love both of you too," Sybil replied in a firm voice.

* * *

*William Butler Yeats, _The Cloths of Heaven_

** William Butler Yeats, _The Heart of the Woman_


End file.
